


Surprises

by Bennie133



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel gets a surprise she's not sure she wanted - her dads alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an RP with my best friend. Just a small short story I wrote for them. Please enjoy. :)

The door swung open and Vaughn had walked in with his girlfriend, who Rhys was excited to finally meet, because he wanted to see this girl who made his best bro so happy. Jack had seemed less than impressed that he was being forced to meet this woman instead of taking Rhys out somewhere, or going by himself, but the lanky man had used those puppy eyes on him and he couldn't refuse. But then a few steps into the room the girl stopped, her face going from happy to confused, to then mortified. Vaughn went to her side immediately, "Angel? What's wrong?" He asked, hand taking hers.

"D-dad." She breathed out, taking a step back, eyes flickering up and down Jack, who stared at her, unbelieving. 

"Baby girl. Angel." He breathed. She was dead. She had died. "I watched you die!" He yelled, "How're you, how...?" He asked, his voice not working, sounding broken by the end of his question. Suddenly he didn't see Rhys or Vaughn. His baby girl. The betrayal. She was alive, though, and some sort of shock and relief flooded through his systems.

Angel fought off the panic rising in her chest, "You're supposed to be dead." She whispered, the air seeming to have left her lungs. Jack started taking stride over to her and she stumbled back. "Don't come any closer!" She cried, hand reflexively landing on the gun attached to her hip.

Jack immediately stilled, his eyes locked onto her. His eyes flickered to the gun, before back to her face. "Baby... Angel..." He said quietly, "Please. Let me come see you. I'm not going to hurt you, baby. Never again."

Vaughn looked between Angel and Jack, then to Rhys. Oh god. Was there anything they should do? Rhys gave him a look, shaking his head slightly. Not yet, at least.

Angel's eyes narrowed at Jack, "After... After so many years, do you really think I can believe you?" She asked pointedly.

Jack raised his hands in surrender, taking a tentative step forward. Angel unearthed her gun in warming, but it didn't stop him. He took a few more steps until he was in front of her, "Angel. Please." He pleaded, "I'm not going to hurt you." He breathed. He just wanted to see her, hold her, feel that she was real, alive.

Angel's face twisted a bit, anger, confusion, disbelief. She aimed at his face, "What... Do you want?" She finally asked out of everything. How were you alive? Why are you here of all places? So many questions. But that one seemed best.  
Jack took another small step forward, stepping right in front of the gun. It didn't scare him. Loosing her, again, did. "I want my Angel." He finally answered.

Angel grit her teeth, pushing the gun into his forehead a bit, eyeing him, before putting it back into her holster. "Do you really believe that's possible? I want nothing to do with you." She told him, face straight. She fought off any tears trying to escape.

Jack felt his fingers clench and unclench. He kept his eyes on her. He went to raise a hand to her, to touch her face or anything, and she simply looked at him, ready to move. He retracted his hand. His baby... With a shaky breath, he startled everyone by dropping to his knees, face to the ground. "Baby... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, f-for everything. Angel, I'm sorry." He told her, hands shaking in the ground. "I know I don't deserve it, baby girl, but I want you to forgive me." He gasped out, feeling weak. Submissive to his own daughter, in hopes she could see this for what it was. He was pleading. Begging. He never felt so honest in his life.

Angel watched him with wide eyes, down at her feet. The tears began to fall without her permission. "Jack... Dad." She clutched at her chest, before dropping to her knees, her hands coming to his shoulders, making him look up at her, and she cried more when she saw that he too was crying. "I can never, ever, begin to..." She stopped, changing her words. "I can't forgive you." She murmured, and he looked at her with the most pained expression, "Not yet." She told him. 

Jack kept his eyes trained on her, "Tell me what I have to do, Angel. Anything. Anything for my little girl." He took in of her hands, holding it tight. "Sweetheart, anything."

Angel shook her head, "I don't know." She answered honestly. She may hate him, but he was still her father. And some part of you can never stop loving them. He... Was a horrible father, a horrible person, but he did love her. She knew that deep within. "There may be nothing you can do."

After a moment, Jack pulled her into his arms, simply holding on to her, hands petting her hair, face buried in her neck. Angel gasped surprised by the sudden grabbing, and she stiffened before relaxing. Vaughn was here, she would be fine. Slowly, she put her arms around him. Jack shook, "Oh, my sweet Angel, I'm so sorry." He told her, over and over. He didn't want to let go though. Ever. She was real. Somehow, they were both here, and she was real.

Rhys went over to Vaughn, whispering, "I think we should give them some space." He eyed Jack holding his daughter, firm grip. Vaughn gave a slow nod, the two making their way out of the room into the next.

Angel didn't know how she was feeling. But something wasn't as heavy on her chest anymore, and maybe... In time. Maybe in time she and her father could save their relationship.


End file.
